


Doesn't get Eddie Vedder than this...

by crazyTXgradstudent



Category: Michael Fassbender/Original Female Character - Fandom
Genre: Austin City Limits, Eddie Vedder - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyTXgradstudent/pseuds/crazyTXgradstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy little thing I wrote while waiting at the airport for my delayed flight...involves two of my favorite things - Fassy and Eddie Vedder :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god! Are you serious?” Boone asked, her eyes bugging out as she stared at the envelope in her hand, the contents having blown her mind. 2 front row tickets to Austin City Limits with backstage passes to meet with Pearl Jam! How in the fuck did he know? She looked back up at Michael, her grin threatening to tear her face apart. “Really??”

He grinned back down at her, that shark grin that she adored so much. Michael had been one of her best friends for the past few years, someone she could turn to whenever she was feeling shitty. They had met 7 years ago while she was in London for a conference, and they had remained chummy ever since. Not to say that she didn’t think he was so damn hot and she would have liked to move things in a different direction, but she didn’t think he felt the same way and so she never pushed. They got together when they could, meeting up when he was able to slip away, and she had even joined him on location once, hanging out with him while he had breaks. They had never been intimate with each other, and both had dated other people during their friendship. It was just never an issue and she wasn’t going to make it one and risk ruining what they had.

“Yes, crazy girl! I know how much of a fucking crush you have on that dude, and so I knew this would be a perfect graduation gift for you,” Michael said, crossing his arms in self-satisfaction. “Am I the greatest or what?”

Boone squealed again, jumping up and down in place as she stared at the tickets in her hand and the badge. She looked back up at Michael.

“You are coming with me, right?” she asked him, finally serious for a moment.

“I wasn’t planning on it, no. Figured you’d want to take a girlfriend so you can salivate over that guy,” Michael said a bit sarcastically. Boone cocked her head at him, wondering where the hostility was coming from.

“Eddie. Eddie Vedder is his name, Michael, and Pearl Jam is the greatest band ever,” Boone retorted. “Have you never listened to Pearl Jam?” she asked him incredulously. Her eyes got bigger as he shook his head. “Oh my god! Are you insane?”

“I’m sure I have heard their music, but whatever…” Michael shrugged and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He popped the top and took a long swig. All this talk about Eddie- fucking-Vedder was pissing him off.  He knew of Pearl Jam, and did like a few of their songs, but he wouldn't tell her that. Boone followed him, moving to stand in front of him.

“You’re coming with me, Michael. You have to hear them live. Then you’ll love them as much as I do,” Boone stated matter-of-factly. Michael cocked an eyebrow at her as he set his beer down.

“I highly doubt that, love,” he said, and Boone again wondered where the aggravation was coming from.

“If you’re my friend then you’ll come with me, Michael,” she said, crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly and raising her chin up at him.

“I am the friend that bought you the tickets, love, not the friend that wants to go see the guy,” Michael said, taking another sip of his beer. Boone stared at him for a good long moment, her own eyebrows drawn together. “What?” Michael asked, looking away from her.

“What is wrong with you? Why would you buy me tickets if it was going to bother you this much?” Boone asked, trying to figure out what was going on. Michael could be such an obtuse ass sometimes, he really could….

“Because I know you like him – them – and that you would want to go,” he stated again, speaking as if he were talking to a child.

“And I would like it even more if you would come with me,” Boone replied. “Will you please come with me? It’s tomorrow, so it’s not like I have a lot of notice to invite someone anyways.” She leaned over the counter and did her best to bat her eyes at him, giggling as she did so. “Pretty please?”

Michael snorted, standing up and taking his beer with him as he moved away and back into the living area of the apartment. Boone once again followed him, her mind set.

“You’re coming with me, Fassbender. Whether you like it or not,” she stated, standing before him with hands on hips. He looked down at her in aggravation but knew he couldn’t resist her. If she only knew what he thought about her, the lengths he would go to for her and the things he would do to see her smile. He sighed in resignation, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat, knowing she had won.

“Whatever,” he mumbled into his beer. He looked up at her sharply, though, and pointed a finger in her direction. “But I swear to fucking god if you slobber all over this man, I’ll leave. I’m not going to stand there and watch that nonsense.” Boone rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist as she hugged him tightly. God he felt good in her arms!

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!,” she giggled, looking up at him in adoration. “You are going to love him as much as I do, I promise you that.”

“Again, I highly doubt that, love, but whatever,” Michael said, rolling his eyes as she let him go and ran to text all of her friends. Good job, Fassbender, he thought to himself. He gets to go watch the girl he has a massive crush on fall all over some other dude. And he had paid for the damn tickets. Real fucking smart, man, he thought, gulping his beer down in one long swallow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

“Well?? How do I look?” Boone asked, twirling around in front of him. Michael’s mouth flattened, her t-shirt irking the shit out of him.

“It doesn’t get Eddie Vedder than this? Really?” he asked, rolling his eyes at her as he stared at her chest and the image there. She giggled, adjusting her shirt once again.

“I have waited forever to wear this, so shut your mouth!” she replied, looking him over closely. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

Michael looked down at himself, wearing his normal go to outfit – jeans and a tshirt.

“Yeah? Why?” he asked a little too sharply. Now he wasn’t dressed appropriately for Mr. Fucking Vedder?

“Nothing…I just think you should maybe wear something a little more concert-ish, is all,” Boone hedged, reaching over on the couch and pulling a shirt out of a bag. Michael immediately began shaking his head.

“I am not wearing a shirt like yours, so just forget it already,” he warned, his voice full of aggravation. Boone rolled her eyes at him now.

“It’s not like mine, freak. It’s just a Pearl Jam stickman tshirt. You have to wear something Pearl Jam-ish, Michael. You’ll be the only one not,” she said, holding the shirt up to him as he tried to step back from it. It was a plain black t-shirt with a stick man figure on the front and a list of songs on the back.

“Not that bad, right?” Boone asked, pushing it towards him again. He sighed again – rather loudly this time – and Boone rolled her eyes at him. “Just go put it on, will you? We are going to be late!”

“Fine! Fuck!” Michael growled as he snatched the shirt out of her hand. She got more than she bargained for when he angrily stripped his shirt off, her breath catching at the sight of his hard chest. Fuck. She licked her lips involuntarily as she stared, her cheeks heating in embarrassment when she caught his eyes. She quickly looked down at the ground, glancing up once more as he slid the new shirt over his head. He held his hands up again.

“Better now?” he asked sarcastically, closing his eyes as he did so. Boone stepped forward, having composed herself sufficiently so as to stand next to him. That man did things to her, very bad things and he seemed oblivious to it. She picked a piece of lint of his shirt, admiring the way her favorite band EVER was advertised across his broad chest. He looked down at her, looking very much like a sullen little boy. “Well?”

“Much better,” she grinned up at him, leaning forward and hugging him again. Michael sighed and rested his chin on her head, knowing he was beyond whipped by this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

2 hours later and they were standing in front of the stage at ACL, Boone squealing once again like a kid in a candy store. Michael couldn’t help but grin at her; her delight was positively infectious and he couldn’t stay mad for long. Just then the announcement came that Pearl Jam was making their way on stage and the crowd went wild, Boone included. Michael peered up at the stage, wanting to get a good look at this guy that Boone was infatuated with. Being that they were on the front row, he didn’t have a hard time seeing him. The dude was short, with longish brown hair and a beard. He was wearing jeans and an open button-up plaid shirt over a t-shirt. He was a little shit. What the fuck was the big deal with this guy? Michael thought to himself, staring down at Boone as she fidgeted nervously. She grabbed his hand and turned to look up at him, squealing once again before turning back to the stage.

“Hello Austin!” the guy – Eddie – yelled, and the crowd once again went wild. Michael was probably the only one not acting like an idiot for this man…

“I can’t tell you how thrilled I am to be here, you guys, in fucking Texas!” the man yelled again, twisting off the lid of a wine bottle and taking a sip. Fucking drunk, Michael thought to himself. This should be interesting. The man set his bottle down and turned to look at his band members, holding up some fingers as he motioned to them. He turned back to the crowd, grabbing the mic and stand in his hand.

“How about we get started with some _Evenflow_ , you guys?” he asked and the crowd erupted to the sound of the guitars and drums taking off. Michael looked around, his eyebrows drawn together as he realized he recognized this song.

Fuck. It was a song he actually liked, too.

Damnit.

Michael caught himself bobbing along to the music, his mouth moving of its own accord as he began singing along with the crowd. So this was Pearl Jam. He had heard them before, but grunge and alternative was not usually his go-to music. Still, he could admit that the dude and his band put on a good show and the music was pretty fucking good. He’d have to look into it more when he had time. Not that he would tell Boone, but he would definitely be putting some of this on his iPhone…

A few songs later and Eddie was just getting warmed up although his bottle was half empty. He stared down into the crowd, leaning down and shaking hands along the front row as McCready and Ament tuned up their instruments and drank some water. Michael tried to avert his eyes, not wanting to be recognized by anyone but it was futile. “Holy shit!” Eddie yelled, pointing down at Michael.

“Are you fucking Magneto? Cause you sure look like him!” Eddie laughed and Michael shook his head and held his hands up, waving Eddie off but it was too late. Great – now he was on the giant screen. Everyone knew he was here now. Fucking asshole. He glared up at Eddie, who was unfortunately oblivious to the hatred being directed his way. Boone was laughing, clapping her hands as everyone started chanting “Sing Mangeto, sing!” Michael glared down at her, his jaw ticking in aggravation as he warned her with his eyes. She just cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him.

“Fassbender, right?” Eddie asked, smiling down at a glaring Michael who continued to shake his head. 

“Michael Fassbender? Dude I can’t tell you how much I loved Frank!” Eddie continued heaping on the praise as Michael felt the blood boiling in his veins. Fucking motherfucker. Eddie gestured for Michael to come on stage to the crowd’s applause and cheer. “Come on up, man! Let’s sing something together! I know you got a fucking awesome voice!” Michael protested, holding his hands up and shaking his head still. Boone stepped behind him and pushed him forward.

“Boone! Fuck!” he growled, loud enough for her to hear him. She just kept pushing.

“Just go, Michael! Sing something for me, please?” she yelled over the crowd, her beautiful brown eyes doing him in. He sighed again, closing his eyes in aggravation. He opened them and leaned down next to her ear.

“You owe me, love,” he whispered, his voice low but still loud enough to send shivers all over her body. Boone nodded and felt like she had just made a deal with the devil. Michael hopped over the security gate and the crowd erupted again, the applause deafening. Eddie leaned down and helped pull him up on the stage and Michael inwardly gloated at the fact that he towered over the little fucker. He smirked down at Boone, raising his chin a little higher as he waived out to the crowd.

“So what are we gonna do, man?” Eddie asked. “What do you guys think?” he asked the crowd, turning around to stare at the crowd of people that were going wild.

_“Just Breathe!”_ Boone screamed, her heart in her chest. That song she wanted to play for Michael forever, the meaning she attributed to that song held so much weight where he was concerned. Maybe if he heard it out loud he would see what she thought about him? Eddie looked down at her and pointed, grinning at Michael.

“That your girl, man?” he asked and Michael grinned back, nodding towards Boone. “She wants to do _Just Breathe_. What do you think?” The crowd cheered again, and Michael shrugged, not knowing the song. Eddie leaned back and looked at him in mock horror.

“You must not be a fan? ” he asked with a grin, and the crowd booed. “Kind of a slow love song for some, man.” Michael shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the mic out of Eddie’s hand and speaking into it as the crowd continued to boo and yell, but it was all in good fun.

“I’m from across the water, mate, in case you all forgot,” Michael teased and the crowd cheered again, whistles and hoots coming from all over. “But I am a good student!” Eddie clapped Michael on the back and handed him a sheet, indicating that the lyrics were on it. Michael nodded and took it, looking over it briefly before staring back down at Boone. He had never seen her more excited, more glowing, and he would do anything to keep that going. Even if that meant singing with her fucking boyfriend…who really wasn’t such a dick after all…but whatever…

Eddie pulled up two stools and motioned for Michael to sit next to him, pulling the mic in between the both of them as they sat.

“All right guys! Magneto and I are going to sing Just Breathe for his girl!” Eddie said, grinning at Michael as he did so. “You need a drink, man?” Eddie asked, leaning over and grabbing the wine bottle and handing it to Michael.

“Fuck, yeah!” Michael said, grabbing the bottle and tilting it up to the crowd’s cheers. He needed more than a bottle of wine, that was for sure! He handed the bottle back to Eddie and looked down at Boone, winking as he did so. She gave him the thumbs up sign, her grin ear to ear. Eddie began the intro to the song, the guitar music slow and melodic, calming the crowd down. He glanced at Michael and nodded towards the mic.

“We doing this together, right?” Eddie asked and Michael nodded. “All right, here we go!” Eddie began singing and Michael jumped in at about the second verse, reading from the sheet….

 

                                   

_Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh_

_As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh_

_Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love_

_Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none, uh-huh  
_

_Stay with me..._

_Let's just breathe..._

 

The crowd erupted in cheers, and Michael grinned at Eddie, watching him as he strummed along on the guitar. The man was a fucking genius and a hell of a singer!

 

_Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh_

_Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh_

_I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed_

_Stay with me,_

_You're all I see..._

_Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you? Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see,_

_No one knows this more than me,_

_As I come clean..._

Eddie slowed the guitar down, and he and Michael grinned, their voices blending together in a perfect mixture. The crowd went wild, cheering them on. Michael grinned down at Boone, the lyrics of this song pulling at his heart. He hoped she understood what he was trying to say as Eddie began singing again, his fingers on the guitar. Michael continued to sing the lyrics from the page, only taking his eyes off of Boone to read the words. The way she was looking at him –at him and not Eddie –was doing things to him. He would sing any fucking song ever just to see that look on her face as she stared back at him.

_I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh,_

_Everything you gave,_

_And nothing you would save, oh no,_

_Nothing you would take, Everything you gave..._

_Did I say that I need you? Oh, did I say that I want you? Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see,_

_No one knows this more than me,_

_And I come clean, ah..._

_Nothing you would take,_

_Everything you gave,_

_Hold me til I die,_

_Meet you on the other side..._

Eddie and Michael finished, the guitar going silent as the crowd started screaming in approval. Both men stood and Eddie clapped Michael on the back. Michael bowed to Eddie, both men shaking hands and hugging briefly before Michael hopped off the stage to a thunderous applause.

“Mr. Michael Fassbender! How about that?” Eddie yelled into the mic, causing the crowd to cheer again. Eddie reached over and grabbed his bottle, tilting it back and taking another long sip as the band started playing the next song, _Alive_. Michael hopped back over the gate, coming to stand beside Boone who was grinning and crying all at the same time. As soon as he was close to her, she hopped in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. He moved his head closer to her ear, his lips just barely brushing her earlobe as he clutched her to him.

“That was for you, babe,” he said, his voice soft but still loud enough for her to hear. She leaned back and looked at him, her wet eyes confused and searching his. Michael nodded at her and kissed her on the lips briefly, hugging her tight once more before letting her slide down him. “We’ll talk about that later, love! Just enjoy the rest of the show!” he yelled down at her, the crowd drowning out the conversation. Boone nodded and turned back to the stage, her heart and mind overwhelmed. What the fuck had just happened??


	4. Chapter 4

A little over 2 hours later and Boone and Michael were slowly making their way backstage to where Eddie and the rest of the band were. There were quite a few other people going along with them, all wearing the badges around their neck indicating they had the passes. When they finally reached the small building off to the side where the bands were, Michael and Boone were ushered inside and walked down a hallway.

“You sure about this?” Boone asked him, looking up as she chewed on her nail. She was so fucking nervous! Michael squeezed her hand and nudged her with his shoulder.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he grinned at her. “Quit chewing on your nail, or your crush is going to think you’re nervous…” Boone pulled her hand from her mouth and glared at him. He winked back at her.

They reached the door that had the Pearl Jam sign on it and were ushered inside, the band members all sitting around and relaxing. Eddie looked up as they walked in, his face breaking into a smile again.

“Fuck man! Didn’t know you were going to come back here!” Eddie said, hopping up and coming forward, clapping Michael on his shoulder.

“Had to bring my girl back to meet you,” Michael said, grinning down at Boone again. “She’s got quite the-” He was interrupted as Boone jammed her elbow in his ribs, halting whatever was coming next out of his idiotic mouth.

“Hi, Mr. Vedder. I’m Boone and I am such a big fan,” Boone squeaked out, her voice sounding unnatural. She could feel her cheeks heating in embarrassment and she wanted to choke Michael because she knew he was laughing at her. Bastard. She held her hand out for Eddie to shake, her arm and hand shaking in nervousness.

“Call me Eddie, sweetheart,” Eddie said, taking Boone’s hand and kissing the back of it as Boone trembled. Michael’s grin faded, his eyebrows drawn together and eyes squinting as he watched the exchange between Boone and Eddie. Well fuck….

He cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention back up to him.

“Really great show, man,” Michael bit out, trying to appear calm and level-headed. He pulled Boone into his side, wrapping his arm around her possessively. She stared up at him in confusion. He stared back at her impassively. Eddie regarded the two of them speculatively, running his hands through his hair and grinning. He held his hand up, wiggling the finger that had his wedding ring on it and chuckled.

“Hey man, nothing meant by that, okay?” Eddie said good-naturedly, looking between the two of them. Michael instantly relaxed while Boone inwardly cringed. She looked back at Michael again, her brows drawn together in confusion . Why the fuck was he acting so ridiculous towards Eddie? He was almost acting like he was jealous! It’s not like they were a couple or anything! He had kissed her, but that meant nothing really in the grand scheme of things. He was probably doing it for the camera, the asshole. He was oblivious to her growing feelings, it seemed, and she was getting pissed off about it if she were to be honest. He couldn’t keep coming in and out of her life while she felt this way about him. She turned back to Eddie, plastering her sweetest smile on her face as she cooed up at him.

“We’re not a couple, Eddie, so nothing to be worried about,” Boone stated sweetly, ignoring the sharp intake of breath she heard from Michael. Eddie looked over at Michael, trying to figure out what was going on here. Boone continued smiling at him. “I absolutely adored your version of Imagine. It was seriously the greatest thing ever!” she gushed, pulling away from Michael as she clapped her hands together in front of her.

“Yeah that’s a sweet song, right?” Eddie agreed. “That’s a nice shirt you’ve got on, too. The both of you,” Eddie finished, quickly looking up at Michael who seemed none too pleased with Boone’s fawning.

“Can you guys sign some stuff for me, and maybe a picture? The girls at school would just die, especially for Jeff,” Boone continued, her confidence rising in the face of Michael’s surliness. She could feel the irritation emanating off him and it only spurred her on. Why should she hold back if he didn’t feel the same way she did about him? He had bought her the tickets after all! Besides, Jeff was single….

“Oh yeah, absolutely,” Eddie replied, looking between the two of them. “You guys wanna follow me? I’ll introduce you to the band.” Boone quickly followed Eddie, not looking to see if Michael was following or not. Jeff was already surrounded by other fans – mostly females – and Michael was getting more pissed by the moment.

“Hey guys – Jeff –this is Boone and Michael. Can we get some photos and some stuff signed for her?” Eddie said, sitting down on the couch next to Jeff. Boone pulled out her phone and handed it to Michael – shoved it at him was more accurate – and took a seat in between Eddie and Jeff, grinning widely as they wrapped their arms around her.

“Fuck!” Michael muttered under his breath, taking the picture. He took one and attempted to hand the phone back to Boone. She shook her head and pushed it back at him.

“Take a few more, just in case,” she said, sidling up to Eddie and he good-naturedly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Michael saw red, and immediately wanted to rip the little fucker’s arm off. “Michael!” Boone yelled, bringing him back to reality. He snapped a few more pics and shove the phone back at Boone.

“I’m going to smoke. I’ll wait for you outside,” he told her, turning on his heel and walking out. Eddie stood up and grabbed his smokes, making a hasty exit much to Boone’s dismay. He saw Michael turn the corner and he yelled out to him.

“Hey Michael! Wait up, dude!” he yelled, causing Michael to turn and look at him in aggravation. He kept walking and Eddie ran, catching up to him shortly. “Hey let me smoke with you?”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t want company right now?” Michael said, continuing to walk quickly. He angrily pushed the door open and stepped out into the cool night air, taking in a few deep breaths as he walked over to a picnic table. He hopped on top and pulled out his cigarettes, quickly lighting one up and taking a drag. Having followed, Eddie lit his own cigarette, taking a drag himself. Neither man spoke for a few moments.

 

                      

“Does she know how you feel about her?” Eddie asked bluntly, drawing Michael’s hard eyes to him. Eddie held his hands up. “Whoa, man. Just trying to help. It’s plain as day for everyone else.” Michael looked away and took another drag, blowing it out slowly.

“No. Apparently not, if tonight was any indication,” Michael said bitterly, flicking the tip of his cigarette off onto the ground.

“Have you told her?” Eddie continued and Michael glared at him again.

“Not specifically, but I would have assumed she would get the message. Never had an appropriate moment,” Michael continued, his features softening as he realized the other man was only trying to help. “I’m sure you know what it’s like, being gone all the time and never being able to finish things.”

“Yeah, I sure fucking do, man,” Eddie agreed, hopping up on the table himself. “One thing I’ve learned though –and trust me cause I am a little older than you -” Eddie grinned now and Michael cracked a small smile – “you gotta make time, man. If you don’t, it’ll pass you by. The things you want, they’ll be there one day and you think you have time, but then you don’t and you’ll be kicking yourself in the ass for waiting so long.”

The men sat there in silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. The door to the building opened and Boone stepped out, scanning the area. When her eyes landed on Michael and Eddie, she started marching towards them.

“She looks pissed, bro,” Eddie said, hopping up as he put his cigarette out. “I’m gonna head back inside. We’ll be there for a while if you guys decide to come back and join us. Like to hang out with you guys,” Eddie said quickly, finishing just as Boone walked up. “Everything go alright inside, Boone?” Eddie asked, a smile on his face as he tried to calm the tension that was evident. Boone smiled at him and then abruptly cut her eyes to Michael. Eddie took it as his cue to leave. As he walked away, Boone stood before Michael, arms crossed as they regarded each other. He blew out a puff of smoke, then lowered his cigarette.

“You get everything signed and photographed?” Michael asked a bit harshly. Boone further narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

“If you were going to be such an ass, why would you buy me the tickets? I mean seriously, Michael! What is the point?”

“Because I knew you’d love them,” Michael replied easily.

“And I do, Michael. I don’t fucking understand you though. You’re pissed, then you go on stage and sing one of my favorite songs ever and you kiss me and I think things are good and then you get all shitty again,” Boone argued. She was highly pissed right now. “I mean really, what the fuck Michael?”

“I’m jealous.”

“And you know what else, I-“ Boone halted mid-sentence, Michael’s words sinking in. She looked at him in confusion, her brows drawn together. “Jealous?”

He nodded. “Jealous.”

Boone opened and closed her mouth a few times, shocked at what she was hearing.

“What do you mean, jealous?” Boone asked. He looked at her as if she was daft.

“Jealous. As in I don’t like seeing you worship at the feet of Eddie and his bandmates. I don’t like it,” Michael said tersely. “Plain enough for you, Boone?”

Boone stared at him for a moment, blinking rapidly in confusion. Jealous? Of her? Jealous of her and Eddie and the band? What?

“Are you going to say anything?” Michael asked, stubbing out what was left of his cigarette. He propped his chin up on the palm of his hand, staring at Boone as he waited for a response. She continued to stare back at him and he could see the wheels turning in her brain. Always analyzing and overthinking, this one. He smiled at her softly and motioned for her to come forward. She did so slowly, moving into the space between his legs. She nervously fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at them as she twisted them together. Michael tilted her chin up with his fingertip, forcing her to look at him. She nibbled on that lower lip in that way that drove him crazy, and he had to stop himself from kissing her. They needed to talk and he knew it. Kissing could come later…

“Well?” he asked again, his eyes searching hers. Slowly it dawned on him that maybe he had misjudged her, maybe he had assumed too much. Did she feel the same way about him? Fuck. What if she didn’t? His eyebrows drew together and he dropped his fingers, releasing her chin as he leaned back slightly. Why wouldn’t she say anything? Just as he was beginning to freak out, to completely panic, Boone started grinning and she shyly grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

“Really?” she asked softly, smiling at him. Michael released the breath he had been holding, relief washing over him as he grinned back at her.

“Really,” he replied. “Would it be okay for me to kiss you, love?” he asked and his uncertainty killed Boone. He was so damn adorable when he was unsure of himself. She nodded her head, inching closer to him. Michael used his free hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing over her lower lip as he stared at him. Boone inhaled sharply, his touch taking on a whole new meaning now. She waited in anticipation, not breathing as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Boone gripped his thigh, her fingers clutching at him as they kissed. Their kiss was soft at first but gradually got more intense and Michael released her hand and brought his hands up to tangle in her hair. She gripped his forearm, moaning into his mouth. They were so wrapped up in each other that they barely heard the whistles and clapping coming from the side of the building. Michael released Boone, looking over her head and started grinning. Eddie and Stone were standing outside the door, clapping and laughing.

“You good, man?” Eddie called, holding both hands up in a thumbs up sign at Michael. Michael held his thumb up in response, chuckling as he did so. Boone leaned her head against his chest in mortification.

“Yeah we’re good!” Michael called and Boone groaned against his neck. “Want to go hang out with them again, love?” Michael asked, leaning down and speaking softly into her ear. Boone looked up at him and he could see in her eyes exactly what she wanted. It was the same thing he wanted. He ran his finger over her lower lip, and kissed her softly once again.

“We’ve got time for that, babe. I want you to enjoy yourself, so let’s go back in and you visit with Eddie and the band, right?” he whispered softly, his eyes intense. “A few hours and I’ll give you exactly what you want. Exactly what I want.” Boone sucked in a breath, the promise in his eyes hitting her in the gut. She blinked back at him and licked her lips in anticipation. Michael shook his head at her, his eyes darkening.

“Don’t do that, sweetheart,” he warned, his grip tightening in her hair. “Eddie might think we’re crazy if I take you around the corner and make love to you against the wall.” Boone stopped breathing and Michael laughed out loud, throwing his head back as he did so. “Why have we waited so long, babe?” he asked her, scooting down so he could stand up. Boone moved into his arms, and snuggled into his chest as she hugged him.

“It’s your fault, Michael,” she said quietly against his chest. “I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met.”

“That makes two of us, sweetheart,” Michael said, running his hands up and down her back, causing her to shiver. He pulled her back and leaned down to look at her. “We won’t waste any more time, right?” Boone shook her head and smiled up at him shyly.

“No. No more wasted time.” She stood up on her tip-toes and grabbed his face, pulling him down for another kiss. Michael grinned into her mouth before pulling back.

“I know what you’re trying to do, babe, and believe me it’s working,” he said, pushing against her so she could feel his growing erection. Boone grinned again, delighted in the effect she was having on him. “But we came here to see your boyfriend and that’s what we’re going to do. I know you’ll be pissed at me later if we waste this opportunity, so I think we should go back inside for a bit. What do you think?”

“I only have room for one boyfriend and Eddie’s not it,” Boone answered, still grinning up at him mischievously. Michael cocked an eyebrow at her, one side of his mouth lifted.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Michael teased her and she playfully punched him in the gut. She stepped out his arms and looked back at the door where Eddie and Stone were still talking, both smoking.

“Well, Eddie’s married, so that’s off the table,” Boone teased back. “But Jeff’s single, I believe, so...” Michael’s mouth flattened as he pulled her to him. She looked up at him and grinned as he held her tightly.

“I am a jealous fucker, so don’t tease me like that, love,” Michael warned. “You’re mine and I am yours. Understand?” Boone leaned up and kissed him on his chin, earning another hug from him. She snuggled in his chest.

“I’m yours and you’re mine. Agreed,” she replied, hugging him tightly.

“Good,” Michael said. “Now let’s go hang out with these guys and get it over with.” He released her but held her hand tightly as they walked back over to Eddie and Stone. Eddie grinned and held out his hand towards Michael. Michael grabbed Eddie’s hand, shaking it in some kind of “bromance” code that only they understood.

“You two good?” Eddie asked, looking between the two of them. Michael nodded and grinned down at Boone who was once again blushing profusely. As much as she knew Michael was “it” for her, she couldn’t help but be shy around Eddie. He had been her crush since she was like 12 years old!

“Boone?” Eddie asked, grinning down at her. “You good, girl?” Stone chuckled and Michael pulled her into his side, sensing her embarrassment.

“I’m fine!” Boone squeaked and all three men laughed. Fuckers.

“You guys want to come back inside and hang with us? Play some tunes and shit?” Eddie asked, looking at Boone. “Unless you’ve got somewhere else to be?” Eddie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Boone glared at him, her earlier embarrassment forgotten.

“Very funny!” she mumbled, her cheeks flaming. Michael squeezed her shoulder in support and nodded at Eddie, still grinning.

“Yeah we’ll come back in for a while, but not for long,” Michael said, looking down at Boone. “We’ve got a lot to make up for, Boone and I.” He couldn’t help himself – Boone was adorable when she blushed and was embarrassed. He tried to reign it in as Boone elbowed him in the ribs once again, though…

“Well alright then!” Eddie laughed and clapped Michael on the shoulder as Stone opened the door for them.

Boone thought she was going to die of embarrassment right here on the spot. Michael winked at her, though, and she smiled back, knowing everything was exactly the way it should be. After all these years of knowing Michael, she had him and he had her and everything had worked out. She squeezed Michael’s hand and followed him in the building. Her favorite band and her favorite guy – all in the same building. Didn’t get much better than this.


	5. Chapter 5

6 hours later….

Boone dragged a very heavy and very drunk Michael in through the door of her apartment, sweating as she tried to carry his weight and not allow him to take them both down. He was completely plastered, slurring his words and giggling like a girl at everything. Boone snorted to herself. She could fucking kill Eddie right now! Never in a million years would she have thought that she would say that or think that, but it was his damn wine and peer pressure that got Michael so drunk! She shuffled them over to the couch, practically pushing Michael on to it. He fell backwards, bumping his head on the arm rest.

“Owwww!” he moaned, slowly rubbing the back of his head as his eyes closed. Boone snorted again.

Nope.

No love-making, no making up for lost time tonight. She was so damn aggravated! Here was Michael on her couch, the man admitted to having the same feelings for her that she had for him, and now he was passed out and snoring. Yep, he was snoring now. She angrily pulled his shoes off and dropped them on the floor before covering him with a blanket. She needed a shower – and a cold one at that. She marched off to the bathroom, leaving Michael on the couch. She marched into the bedroom and into the shower, slamming the door behind her. An hour later and she was finished, vigorously drying her hair off with a towel as she started to climb into bed.  On second thought, she decided she needed to make sure Michael was okay, and so she walked over and checked on him once more. Still snoring and still asleep.

Bastard.

Even though she was aggravated with him, she tucked him in once more and stared down at him. She was torn between wanting to leave him here and go sulk in her room, or just crawl on top of him and sleep here. She stared at him for a moment longer and then stared back at her bedroom, waffling between the two.

“Come ‘ere, love,” Michael whispered, holding up the blanket for her to crawl in. Holy shit he was awake! He still had his eyes closed but he patted his chest under the lifted blanket. “Come ‘ere, Boone.”

Boone slowly did as he asked and crawled in, situating herself so that she could rest her head on his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and groaned.

“You smell so fucking good, babe,” Michael murmured, still rubbing his nose against her hair.

“You smell like weed, Michael,” Boone retorted, snuggling in tighter. She felt Michael’s chuckle as it rumbled through his chest.

“Eddie’s something else, right? I think we’ll be good friends.” Boone snorted again and leaned back to look at him.

“You’re kidding me? Seriously?” she asked him, staring at his face even though his eyes were still closed. “A few hours ago you hated him, and now you’ve sung with him, drank with him, probably smoked weed with him, and are now best friends?”

“You talk too much, love,” Michael said, pulling her down so that he could kiss her. He smelled of cigarettes, and wine, and something else which was probably weed, but fuck if he didn’t smell and taste good to her. Boone moaned into his mouth, kissing him back in the hopes that he would wake up. Michael grinned as he pulled back, his beautiful blue eyes staring into hers now.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you go to sleep alone, did you?” he asked, looking at her as he rubbed his thumb along her jaw. Boone turned her head and kissed his finger, closing her eyes as she did so. She wanted him so badly! She felt him still beneath her, his breath catching as she grew bolder and lightly bit his thumb as she opened her eyes and stared at him. “You sure about this, love?” Michael asked, wide awake now. Boone nodded her head, sucking his thumb in her mouth and delighting on the response she got from Michael as she swirled her tongue around it. She had no idea what she was fucking doing, so far out of her element as she initiated this...

He pulled his hand from her and pulled her down, crushing her against his chest as he kissed her. Boone moaned again and pressed herself against him, holding his shoulders in an effort to steady herself. When Michael pulled back slightly she whined, aggravated at the loss of his mouth on hers.

“Please don’t stop, Michael!” she complained, searching his face for whatever reason it was that caused him to pull back again. “I thought you said? I mean, am I confused?”

“No, Boone. I do. Believe me, I do,” Michael said softly. “I just don’t want you to do something you are not sure of…”

“No. I am sure, Michael,” Boone replied. “I have been sure since the first day I met you.” She reached down and cupped his cheeks, looking at him intently. “Please make love to me, Michael. I have wanted this for so long, wanted you for so long. Please.”

It was that simple “please” that did him in. He sat up, taking her with him on the couch and situated her so that she was straddling him. Boone leaned down and kissed him again, taking control this time as Michael moaned against her. His hands roamed everywhere – along her back and down her spine, reaching for the edge of her tank top and pulling it up. Boone leaned back and helped him, stripping the tank off quickly. She sat there in her bra for a moment, self-consciousness and insecurity washing over her and her cheeks heating in embarrassment. Michael’s eyes never left hers as he reached up and pulled on one of the straps, slowly dragging it down her arm. He repeated the same action on the other side and Boone held her breath in anticipation, her heart pounding as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra clasp. His eyes remained on hers as he continued pulling the bra off, finally leaving her bare to him. When he had completely removed it and thrown it on the ground with her tank, he looked down at her breasts, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“God damn, Boone. I had no idea you were so fucking perfect under all those clothes,” Michael whispered. He leaned forward and took one taut nipple in his mouth and Boone nearly screamed, the buildup and relief all crashing together at once. She gripped his hair, holding him against her as he suckled on her, nipping and licking, his tongue torturing her. He leaned back, nuzzling her other breast briefly before reaching for her lips once again. He lightly kissed her, his hands running up and down her bare back again. Boone moved restlessly against him, her hands tugging at his t-shirt.

“Take it off, Michael,” she grumbled against his mouth, her hands pulling even harder at his shirt.

“I haven’t showered, babe,” Michael replied, pushing at her hands.

“I don’t care! Take it off,” Boone ordered, leaning back and pulling at his shirt. She looked him square in the eyes, her chin set. “Take the damn shirt off, Michael.” Michael grinned again and shook his head.

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured, reaching down and pulling his shirt up and over his head. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you if I stink, though.” Boone snorted, looking down at that chest of his that she had wanted to touch for so long. They had known each for over 7 years now and they had both changed, but Michael only got sexier, his torso more chiseled and hard. She ran her fingers hesitantly over the sparse hair in the middle of his chest, her lips slightly parting at the feel of him beneath her fingertips. She had dreamed about this so many nights…

“That bad?” Michael asked, drawing her eyes up to his. He was smiling shyly at her, his breathing matching hers as he tried to calm his heartbeat down. Boone shook her head and smiled back at him.

“No - that good, Michael. You have no idea how long I have dreamed about this, wanting to do this with you,” she whispered, her cheeks flaming again as she admitted that to him. She looked down at his stomach, not able to meet his eyes once again.

“Probably not as many times as I have wanted to do the same to you, love,” Michael replied, pulling her forward so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. They both sighed in contentment, her softness meeting his hardness. Michael buried his face in her neck, hugging her to him as Boone kissed his temple and ran her fingers through his short hair. They both sat there a moment, both reveling in the feeling of finally feeling their bodies so close together.

“Make love to me, Michael,” Boone whispered against his hair, every small movement brushing across her sensitive breasts in a way that had her squirming on his lap. Michael groaned against her neck, lightly kissing the skin there as his lips roamed.

“I don’t have any condoms, Boone,” he said, dropping his head against her neck in aggravation.

“I’ve got an IUD, Michael,” Boone replied. “So if you’re good to go then so am I.” Michael looked up at her and Boone smiled at him. “I don’t want any kids right now, believe me. I wouldn’t lie about that.” She ran her fingertips across his forehead, smoothing out the wrinkles there. Slowly Michael started smiling, and Boone grinned down at him.

“We can just have sex, then?” he asked and Boone laughed out loud at him.

“That’s what I have been asking you for but you’re not getting the hint, apparently,” Boone teased and Michael cocked an eyebrow at her. “If you-” she began, only to be interrupted as Michael’s lips once again found her sensitive nipple, his mouth moving at a furious pace over her skin.

“Oh god,” Boone moaned, arching her back to get closer to him. “Please, Michael!” she whined, squirming against him and grinding her hips against him. Michael’s hands tightened on her back, pulling her to him as he continued licking his way from one breast to the other. He scooted to the edge of the couch and stood up, taking her with him as he made his way to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, stripping off his jeans before crawling over her.

“You don’t need these, love,” he murmured huskily, pulling down her pajamas and panties. Boone clenched her legs together, her arousal embarrassing her. She was so damn wet and she just knew Michael could tell. She closed her eyes and flopped an arm over her eyes, only to gasp out loud and arch up off the bed as his hand came between her thighs and pushed her legs apart.

“Open,” he ordered, kneeling between her legs now. Boone groaned but slowly did as he asked, biting her lower lip as she did so. She flinched as she felt Michael trail one finger down her pubic bone, dragging it ever so slowly down the entire length of her.

“Holy shit, babe,” he said hoarsely. “You are drenched. Fuck.” Boone tried to still her movements, tried to not arch up off the bed as he rubbed his hand over her, dragging it back up and trailing that damn finger over her once again. She felt him lean over her, his hand still in place down there as he moved her arm from over her eyes.

“Look at me, girl,” he said softly, nuzzling her cheek as he did so. “Look at me, Boone.” She opened her eyes slowly, her pupils dilated and her view blurry as she tried to focus on Michael’s face. “Do you know how sexy you are?” Michael asked, dipping that damn finger in between her folds. Boone gasped, biting her lower lip again. Michael’s eyes darkened, his gaze drawn to her lips.

“Especially when you do that.” Michael slowly rubbed his finger around her opening, teasing her just enough to make her squirm.

“Please….Michael…ple-” Boone arched up off the bed as he inserted one finger, slowly sliding it in to his knuckle. She groaned, her hand reaching down and grabbing his forearm as she ground against him. “I can’t…God! Michael! Please!” she whimpered, trying to slide against him.

She opened her eyes, gasping as she saw Michael looking at her, watching as he eased his finger in and out of her body. Watching him watch her was so fucking hot, she felt like she was going to explode right there! When he inserted another finger and ground his palm against her clit, she did just that, her orgasm crashing over her body so quickly she had no time to react. All she could do was close her eyes and moan, and pant, her body moving against his fingers as he worked her, her fingers clawing at his forearm as she held him to her. Her legs were still trembling when it finally passed, her bottom completely soaked. Michael slowly eased his fingers out and Boone trembled as he did so, her body so sensitive to his touch. Her eyelids fluttered open and she found him staring down at her, a smile on his face. He drew his hand up to his mouth, popping those two fingers in and sucking off the remains of her orgasm that were still glistening on his skin. Boone gasped, so shocked and so turned on at the same time.

“Fuck, Boone,” Michael said, licking his lips as he removed his fingers from his mouth. He leaned down and kissed her, and Boone tasted herself on him. It was so naughty, and so different from anything she had ever known and it was turning her on again. She just wanted him buried inside of her.

Right now.

She turned over, emboldened by her need and pushed at him. When she had rolled him on his back, she reached down and grabbed his boxers, nearly ripping them in her efforts to get them off of him. Michael grinned, lifting his hips as she pulled his boxers down and off, flinging them on the floor near the bed. Boone stared at his cock, a moment of uncertainty passing over her features as she crawled back over him. She straddled him, rubbing her aching clit against his hard length, soaking him along his cock and lower belly as she rubbed against him. Michael groaned and pulled her down for a bruising kiss, his strong hands holding her tight against him.

“I want you inside me, Michael,” Boone whispered against his lips, rubbing herself against him again. Michael nodded and rolled them over, positioning himself at her entrance. He gripped her hands and held them high above her head with one hand, while the other guided his cock into her. Boone gasped, his hard length filling her and stretching her more than she had ever been. It was such a delicious fullness, tight and hot and wet. He groaned into her neck, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself in, his muscles straining with the effort to hold back. When he was completely buried, he slid one had down her side, clutching her hip as he tried to still her movements.

“Shit, Boone,” Michael gritted out, jerking as Boone moved against him.

“Fuck me, Fassbender,” Boone ordered, whispering against his temple as she moved her hips. “Fuck me, and do it hard!” She loosened one of her hands from his grip and slid it down to his hand that was holding her hip. She dragged it back up to her breast, rubbing his hand against her aching nipple as she rolled her hips. Michael could hold back no more. He began slowly, drawing in and out, rubbing his pubic hair against her and growling as she moaned against him. He gripped her hip once again, drawling her leg up and around him as he rammed in and out. Neither one was being gentle any longer – both straining and arching against each other as they sought their release.

“Fuck! Boone are you close?” Michael grunted against her lips, his eyes closed as he fought his release. He was not going to last, he could feel it!

“God! Yes! Michael!” Boone moaned, arching her back once again as she came undone underneath him, her walls clenching around him. When she clawed against his shoulders, Michael let go, spilling himself in her and gripping her hip tight enough to bruise as he pumped into her. He grunted against her neck, his body trembling and jerking against her a few more times as he came inside her. Every little movement eventually became too much, his body too sensitive as his orgasm ended. When he finally stilled, he collapsed on top of Boone and let out a deep breath, his ragged breathing matching hers. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was sweating. Boone was calmer than him and began lazily drawing circles on his shoulders, one arm flopped out to the side. Michael inhaled deeply and let out a long breath, his eyelids fluttering as lethargy overcame him. Boone giggled below.

“What’s so funny?” he mumbled against her neck, his lips almost too tired to move.

“It’s not really funny. Crazy, I guess,” Boone replied, now running her fingertips through the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck.

“What is?” Michael mumbled again, not wanting to fall asleep on her. His eyes were literally crossing with the strain of staying awake.

“That we waited so long to do this.” Michael nuzzled her neck, pushing his nose around as she squirmed.

“Trust me, we won’t be waiting that long again,” Michael whispered huskily, moving so that Boone felt him stir inside her where they were still joined. He leaned up on his forearms and looked down at her, kissing her on the tip of her nose as she smiled up at him. She shifted and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist to hold him there.

“Don’t leave me, Michael,” Boone whispered, her emotions and feelings getting the better of her. Michael shook his head and smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her beside her ear before he began singing softly…

**_If I ever were to lose you, I’d surely lose myself,_ **

Boone almost started crying, the words of that song pulling so hard at her heart. She blinked back tears and wrapped her arms around his neck as she held him close. He continued, softly singing the words of that song in her ear.

_**Everything that I have found here, I’ve not found by myself.** _

Boone started crying for real, and she held him tightly, not wanting him to see her in such a state. Surely he’d think she was crazy!

“Boone?” Michael asked softly, trying to lift his head but she held him to her. “I can’t breathe, babe,” he said softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Boone slowly released her death grip on him and Michael once again leaned up, staring down at her. She tried to look away, still not wanting him to see her so emotional.

“Don’t look away, Boone,” Michael ordered softly. “Look at me.” She slowly turned her head to look at him and Michael gently wiped a tear off her cheek, kissing the spot after. “I feel the same way, love,” he said gruffly.  Boone’s eyes widened in disbelief and Michael nodded.

“I do. Have for a while now. I fucking hated every time you had a boyfriend, or went out with someone. I hated it.” He smiled ruefully at her, shrugging his shoulders. “Fucking hated it.” Boone laughed, reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss before releasing him.

“How do you think I feel? Seeing you in the magazines and on television, a new girl every week?”

“I was hoping you’d get jealous,” he admitted and Boone laughed again, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her emotions.

“Really?” she asked him.

“Yes, really! But you never did anything about it,” Michael replied, pushing against her so she could feel him inside her. He was hard as a rock again and Boone moaned as she rolled her hips against him and tightened her legs. “Seems I am the only one getting jealous, then?” he murmured huskily, leaning down and taking her earlobe between his teeth. Boone couldn’t speak, no coherent words available as she lost herself in the sensation of him inside her. Michael pulled back and stared down at her, searching her face for answers. Boone opened her eyes, staring back at him.

"Babe? Say something?" Michael asked her, propped up on his forearms. Boone smiled back at him as she ran her hands along his arms.

"Something," she whispered, grinning as she did so. Michael grinned back at her.

"Brat!" Michael teased, leaning down and kissing her nose. "I'm trying to be serious, you know."

"I know, Michael. I am sorry. I just don't want to overthink things, you know?" Boone said quietly.  She was just thrilled to be where they were and she didn't want to rock the boat and make things go off in a different direction.  "I just want to be here, with you and..."

Michael nodded in understanding, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I understand. We'll go slow, right?" Michael murmured against her lips, nuzzling her nose with his. Boone reached up and tangled her hands in his hair, holding him to her as she nuzzled him back.

"Not right now, Michael," Boone whispered back. "Right now I want you to go fast. And hard. Make love to me, Michael."

He grinned against her lips, sliding his hand down and pulling her leg up and around him higher. Boone moaned into his kiss, arching against him as he made love to her. They made love again that night, and once again, both trying to make up for all those lost years. As Boone lay on Michael's chest afterwards, her fingers twisting in the faint dusting of chest hairs there, she thought about what the future held for them. All the possibilities, all the time that they had to make up for. Her fingers stilled momentarily as she thought about things, but then the moment passed and fingers resumed plucking at his chest hairs. She sighed, torn between contentment and sadness.

"Quit over-thinking things, Boone," Michael mumbled into the dark, causing her to giggle. He knew her so well. She leaned her head back and stared up at him.

"You should make me," she challenged, her voice taunting him. Michael chuckled and rolled them over, positioning himself at her entrance once again.

"Oh I will," he murmured, pushing himself against her once again. "I'll make sure you are thinking about one thing and one thing only, love."  Boone grinned and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of him sliding in. No matter what, she would enjoy the here and now, taking what she could and making memories. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen, but at least for tonight Michael was hers and she was his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Music/lyrics courtesy of Pearl Jam :-)
> 
> Evenflow  
> Alive  
> Just Breathe  
> Future Days


End file.
